


disappearing act

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Ficlet, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27821533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: Dantes is avoiding Ritsuka.  Mash attempts to help figure out why.
Relationships: Edmond Dantès | Avenger/Fujimaru Ritsuka
Comments: 11
Kudos: 46





	disappearing act

“Dantes is avoiding me and I don’t know why.”

Mash frowns, setting down her cup of tea. “Dantes? But he hardly ever leaves you alone, Senpai. Are you sure he isn’t just being quiet in your shadow?”

Ritsuka shakes his head. “Even when he doesn’t say anything or come out, I can tell whether he’s there or not. He hasn’t been in my shadow for a few days now, and he won’t come when I call or answer when I ask if I did something wrong.”

“Have you tried calling him for material farming?” she asks. “He likes fighting, so maybe he’ll be more willing to show up for that…?”

“Tried that already. He called in a favor with Parvati and sent her in his place.” She’d looked apologetic about it, and one of the Skadis had commented about a lovers’ quarrel, but at least they’d still gotten the farming done.

“Hm… And you can’t think of anything you did to make him avoid you?”

“Nope. I woke up one morning and he was just gone,” he says.

“Did you have any unusual dreams that night?” Mash asks. “Even the Count can feel awkward if he sees something weird, I think.”

Ritsuka has to think about it. He doesn’t remember his non-magical dreams well, possibly because of Dantes keeping him safe from his own nightmares, but if he tries hard enough to recall it…

_Dantes’ claws twisting in his clothes, his teeth nipping at Ritsuka’s neck as Ritsuka loops his arms around him to pull him onto the bed-_

“Senpai?”

“No, no weird dreams at all!” he squeaks.

“…Your face is bright red.” And now hers is too, realization seeming to hit her all at once. “I-I’m sure whatever dream you had is perfectly normal for someone your age-”

“Mash, please just kill me now.”


End file.
